Asura & Āsenaru Tangled Up In Strings
by Atombomb639
Summary: Ryuko Matoi had a best friend since Childhood named Asura Sharapova and He has been with Her through everything including boarding school now He joins Her and Senketsu with a Kamui of His own called Āsenaru together the Two learn a little about themselves as they seek out both Vengeance and Justice for the murders of their Parents all while meeting a rather colorful cast of people.
1. EP 0 Introdutions

_**Author: Look up modern/future katana & 3d futuristic sword art station if you want to know what the swords in this will look like also look up future assassin's creed & futuristic katana blender they should be the first images that ya Google search for why Google you ask because Bing sucks D**k anyway I've only recently finished the show and I loved it these characters are amazing and the story so strange but cool so that's why I decided I wanted to make my own OC or maybe two and insert them into the World and no I don't just like it for the 'Fan service' I love the animation, action, style & characters so shut up ya perverts but I got to admit Ryuko's character may have been an unintentional inspiration for my Saiyan OC Dakin.**_

* * *

"-Are you sure this is a good idea are you sure this will even work Akihiro?" a woman in a lab coat asked her two counter parts with worry as she watched a Machine work on their barely a year old Son his back was cut open to the base of his neck with needles holding open the wound while red glowing threads were being feed straight into the open wound surprisingly the Baby wasn't crying even though he was fully awake and semi-aware of what was happening to his body he was interested in the lights laughing happily at them like it was so kind of game He just didn't understand yet.

"Truth be told I'm not too sure on anything anymore Aimi." Akihiro signed in defeat as he turned around in his chair around to face his two comrades, "I'm not sure how Asura will react or how well his will take it there's too many factors."

"Well all three of us are scientists that specializing in Life Fiber Research he should be fine I know that my Daughter was." the oldest of the three stated with some remorse and regret in his voice his name Isshin Matoi for some unexplained reason he had mouse sitting on his shoulder was wearing an eye patch and carried around a cane with him at all times, "He certainly is handling the Life Fiber infusion better then other tests subjects we've had I'll give him that."

"Well I suppose that's true." Aimi hesitantly admitted Isshin suddenly stood up and walked over to a metal container with a glass cover that appeared to be holding two blades one was a large great sword with gold and silver metals a circular handle with interesting designs on it the other was a thin katana with a black blade and handle it in a hole sitting between the handle and blade unlike the other one it was away in a square black sheath with a small rut carved in it.

"So I see that you two have begun constructing the basic design for these swords."

"Yes those are just the prototypes for the Future Weapons we have planned to make Ultra Hardened Life Fiber are much harder to manipulate than regular Life Fibers." Akihiro admitted taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes, "While Life Fibers are great for clothing Ultra Hardened Life Fibers have almost no use other then Weapons."

"Ultra Hardened Life Fibers are also very difficult to work with especially when creating a weapon."

"Hmm I see speaking of clothing how's the Kamui going?" Isshin asked.

"We figured that it would be best to complete the Swords first then make the Kamui." Aimi said Akihiro jumped back in.

"What about you how's your daughter's Kamui coming along and those what did you call them...Rending Scissors?"

"Wait hold on 'Rending Scissors' really I would have gone with 'The Sheers of Fate' or something like that."

"Who Cares What They're Called So Long As They Can Kill Life Fibers!" the Old Man exclaimed growing extremely annoyed by his two allies he took a breath to relax, "Anyway the process should be over for Asura soon."

"Okay but one thing will our son even be Human any more?" Akihiro asked this made Isshin fell silent.

"He'll be a Hybrid neither completely Human nor Life Fiber." Isshin admitted with a heavy sign after a moment.

"You wanna know something if Asura wasn't already dying of Cancer I would have never agreed to this." Aimi revealed tears finally spilling free from her eyes the two Men looked at Her awkward silence taking over the room with the Baby's happy giggling and the steady beeping of both the machine and heart monitor that he was linked too could be heard Aimi buried her face in Her crying loudly Akihiro stood up from his seat to comfort his wife Isshin looked on with sympathy.

"...I know...and I am sorry."

* * *

 **Flash Forward**

 _"Ha Asura will never find me up here."_ a little Girl hiding up in a tree thought chuckling softly to Herself about her own cleverness as a Boy around the same age as her ran through a arch to a garden and stopped next to the tree she was in.

"C'mon Ryuko wait up for me." the Boy named Asura whined looking around for Her with no idea, "Where'd you go?"

"I'm Right Here Asura!" Ryuko exclaimed jumping from the Tree to land on top of the Boy the impact formed a smoke screen around the two of them when the smoke cleared it revealed that Ryuko was on top of Asura her head resting on his Ryuko smiled cutely as she did this while Asura only felt dizzy from the impact evidenced by the spinning spirals in his eyes and the stars that appeared to be circling around over his head, "Haha it looks like I got you good Asura."

"Ya sure did Ryuko." Asura muttered before shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, "Man you have a hard head."

"I know that's why I tackled you silly." Ryuko giggled suddenly a shadow overtook the two children and the two looked up to see Ryuko's father Isshin with the inklings of a smile of his bearded face as the Boy and Girl smiled up at him.

"Oh Hi daddy." Ryuko greeted standing up before she helped Asura up, "How are you?"

"Hello Ryuko I am fine it seems like you're having fun with Asura here speaking of which how are you my Boy?"

"I'm fine Mister Matoi just a little dizzy after that tackle is all." Asura replied smiling widely as he put on his glasses.

"Well that's good then it seems like you're getting Stronger everyday." Isshin replied he looked like he was gonna say more but he paused confusing the Kids, "Asura your parents are here they are waiting by the entrance."

"Oh ok thank you for telling me this." Asura replied, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ryuko."

"Yeah I'll see you then." the Girl said feeling slightly sad to see Him go but She keep her head up knowing She'd see Him again so She gave Asura a smile and wave which he returned as he left the Garden the way that He and Ryuko came in.

"You two seem to get along well." Isshin noted.

"Yeah and when I get older I'm gonna Marry Him." Ryuko proclaimed happily Isshin chuckled slightly at this.

"I'm sure you will Ryuko."

* * *

 **Another Timeskip**

* * *

 _"What...What's...What's happening right now...Why do I feel so much pain."_ a Ten year old Asura thought slowly opening his eyes to find himself in an overturned Car on the side of the road looking over he saw his Father Akihiro laying in the middle of the street with people around him two were in fancy looking outfits while another was in some kind of futuristic white armor with a katana who was clearly a Man was kneeling down next to his body checking his vital signs.

"Are you sure he'd dead?" the voice of a larger Woman asked it was hard for Asura to hear it sounded like echoes in Asura's head, "Though it's too bad we could only catch Mister Sharapova and not the Missus too."

"Yes I'm positive even if I wasn't his throat is slit wide open it must have happened in the crash." the Armored Man stated standing up and turning to face the two Women to prove his point he unsheathed his sword and stabbed Akihiro's heart, "There's no way in Hell He'll be coming back from this even with the help of Life Fibers my Lady Ragyo."

"And what about the Boy in the car." the short African Woman asked fixing he glasses, "He must have seen everything."

"Mhh you make a good point Rei." the Woman known as Ragyo said with a hum, "Genki take care of the Boy."

"Will do Ma'am." the Armored Man now named Genki replied tightening the grip on his sword which glowed red this made Asura's eyes go wide in fear as he could only watch the Man approach fear gripped him tightly making it impossible to even try to get up and run away even if he could the sign and seat belt kept him from moving.

"Oh no need." a New very childish voice said as a small Girl with a pink outfit and pink parasol walked into view.

"What do you mean Nui?"

"That Boy in the Car was stabbed in the Heart with a sign post." the Girl now identified as Nui stated giggling slightly.

 _"Oh My God that Girl psychopath also Her voice is like nails on a chalk board so annoying...wait I've Been What Now!"_ Asura mentally panicked looking down at his chest to find a speed limited sing impaled straight into it right where his Heart should be while sticking straight out the front window of the car resting on the ground slightly the pain only kicked in just now so Asura fought the urge to scream and cry but most of all he fought the urge to puke his guts or pass out as blood suddenly exploded from between his lips and upwards onto the roof of the car leaving a big dark red stain on it.

"Lady Ragyo the Police will be here at any moment we should leave." Rei stated.

"Very well I suppose you're right Genki ready the car." Ragyo ordered.

"Of course my Lady." Genki complied as his armor disappeared to change into a white suit and drivers cat.

"I always love it when you drive us around Genki." Nui cooed as the Man walked away moments later he came back with some vehicle and the three Women entered driving off in no time at all however Asura waited until he could no longer hear the engine allowing silence to take over to do anything when they were gone he place both hands on the sign post.

 _"This Is Gonna Suck SO Much!"_ the Young Boy grimaced pulling the piece of metal out of his chest with great straining and effort he managed to remove it revealing that there were red glowing lines on his muscles like threads moments after he removed the metal piece that was impaling him all the way through his chest to his back it began healing much like stitching almost like using a needle and thread just like that the wound closed healing shut and only scarring over much to his shock as the pain from the impalement started fading away as he felt where the wound was.

"What the Hell...What the Hell am I?" the Boy questioned quietly feeling slightly bad for swearing because of how his parents raised him shaking those thoughts off he tossed the sign post out the window making it clang and clatter onto the ground with a gasp Asura unbuckled himself from his seat and fell to the roof of the car and pulled himself free.

 _"Okay now comes the other hard part."_ Asura thought as he turned over onto his back and flipping as the car was leaned forward with the front end touching the ground Asura couldn't get out that way so using his foot and strength he didn't even know he had he kicked out the window flipped back over onto his stomach and army crawled his way out cutting himself up a bit but these new wounds healed almost as quickly as they appeared but still slightly slower.

"Hey I Found Someone Call An Ambulance." a sudden voice exclaimed at Asura was panicked for only a moment but quickly calmed down when he realized that it must be the Police that the Woman was talking about so Asura promptly passed out cold from blood loss only hearing multiple sounds and bright flashing lights around him as he slept deeply.

 _"Ugh my body hurts...how long has it been."_ Asura thought waking up in a hospital room to find himself hooked up to various machines like an oxygen mask, an IV bag and a bag of blood giving him much needed blood gently sitting up he looked around and saw his Mother sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to bed with Her head resting against the bed over in the corner curled up in a comfy chair was a sleeping Ryuko covered by his Mother's jacket like it was a blanket.

"Ah I see that you're awake now my Boy." a sudden voice softly said Asura looked over to the door to see Doctor Isshin Matoi carrying a bag in his arms while standing in the open doorway the old Man walked into the room and pulled a chair up next to the other side of the Boy's bed so he could talk softer, "So how are you feeling Young Asura?"

"I've been better...but now I have a question how long was I asleep for? And is my Father really-"

"Four days three hours and five minutes in that time your Mother moved in with me and Ryuko so will you." Isshin interrupted, "And as for the second question yes he is I am sorry we held a small private funeral not too long ago."

"Not like you could have stopped it." Asura muttered with eyes cascading downwards tears flowing freely Isshin sighed.

"Yes I could have if I didn't recruit them to my War and get them to work at the Revocs Corporation."

"What war what are you talking about?" Asura questioned growing louder Isshin quickly shushed him.

"I know you're mad but just one more question from me then when were back at the Mansion me and your Mother will tell you everything you want to know deal." Isshin stated Asura nodded in agreement to this satisfied with the that for now, "Alright good now then did anything strange happen to you before during or after the crash."

"Something did happen I-I was stabbed through the chest with a sign post and when I removed it slowly I healed shut and any other cuts I got healed too but slightly faster." Asura answered Isshin nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Right I see well get changed into these new clothes I'll wake your Mother and Ryuko and then we'll head on back to the Mansion." Isshin ordered shutting off and disconnecting him from the devices before handing him the bag

"Right okay." Asura replied taking the bag with that in hand He hopped off the bed and wondered into the bathroom once there he took off the medical gown to find bandages wrapped all around his body on his legs, arms and chest covering up the large round scar that was now there looking closer Asura noted that there were now two scars on his face one went from his forehead over his left eye down to the middle of his cheek while the other one was an X shaped scar on his right cheek with a sign he quickly put on his new spare clothes consisting of a red shirt black sweatpants a black hoodie and a pair of white shoes when he walked out Ryuko therw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." the His best Friend sobbed onto His shoulder Asura returned the hug lightly patting her back to calm Her down after a few moments she grabbed his hand and led him out of the room to meet Isshin and Aimi in the hallway after that they used the elevator left the Hospital through the front door went down to the car and drove to the Matoi house after a few hours Asura found himself down in an underground basement with Isshin and His Mother.

"-And that's the whole story." Aimi finished explaining Asura remained silent for a few moments shaking in rage.

"What even am I?" Asura whispered as he looked at the ground his hair covering his eyes, "Am I even a Human being."

"Yes you are you were born like everyone else we just infused your body with Life Fibers into your body." Isshin said.

"What Gave You The Right!" Asura exclaimed looking at them with spite, "To Make Me Into Some Kind Of Monster!"

"...It was the only way me and your Father could ensure that you'd live." Aimi admitted after a moment of silence this made the anger almost entirely fade away from Asura's body when he heard the words of His Mother she sounded so sad and guilty this was a weigh that She had been burdening for years She was finally getting it off Her chest, "When you were born your Father and I were so happy to have you in our lives Hell it might have been thee Happiest moment of our lives but then you were diagnosed with a Lethal Cancer that we kill you in within the your first year."

"But then they met me and I gave them a chance to save you if they agreed to help me in my War against Ragyo and the Life Fibers." Isshin added, "By making someone a warrior with one foot between the line of Humanity & Clothing."

"Okay I guess that makes sense but why did I only start feeling the affects of these 'Life Fibers' now why not sooner?" Asura asked starting to calm down, "Why did I only start healing now can I even die at all?"

"It might have something to do with nearly dying like the Life Fibers in that moment only activated in that moment when near death." Aimi guessed, "But it seems that the healing you got was only enough to keep you alive."

"Ok explain what She means by that?"

"The Life Fibers weren't Perfectly merged with your body but they were merged just enough to keep you alive you still needed surgery for the crash." Isshin stated sitting down, "But soon your training will begin."

"Training?"

"To fight Ragyo and Life Fibers that was apart of our agreement to cut them out like the Cancer that infected you Son."

"Ragyo, Nui, Rei and Genki they killed Dad didn't they?!"

"Yes they my Son."

"Alright..."I'll do it...but how do I do it but how do I do it?"

"They'll do it with these." Isshin explained pulling out a remote from his Lab Coat to press a red button that opened a metal container with a bright glowing light behind the glass case Asura saw what looked like a military uniform halfway through its construction it also for some odd reason had some kind of jacket that appeared to have eyes as pockets **(The Jacket JDF wears in SPBD)** while the other two objects were a pair of two very differently designed swords Asura stared at them for a moment before walking forward to place a hand on it, "Oh and one more there's one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"When the Life Fibers have been destroyed they should leave your body for good after that."

"So I'll be normal when this is all over?"

"So when do we begin?"

"Tomorrow training begins then...but now I need you to go to bed we'll see you in the morning." Aimi ordered Asura simply nodded in compliance before returning to the upstairs rooms did His nightly routines after that He entered the bedroom to find a seemly sound asleep Ryuko in Her bed so He walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight Asura." Ryuko mumbled out in Her near asleep state as She turned over snuggling Her blankets closer.

"Yeah Goodnight to you too Ryuko." Asura replied his head falling back softly against the pillow.

 _"Sometime after that whole incident both me and Ryuko found we could no longer get along with our parents nothing ever truly felt the same between the four of us after the Night I lost my Father the Night he was taken away from us maybe it was because the Two of them spent all their time in until they went to sleep in His lab never talking to us so we could get some kind of closure and so were sent away to some stupid Boarding School so that our Parents could better focus on their research into Life Fibers without having one of them to keep an Eye on us 24/7 and this was a place where we'd always get into fights almost every other week sometimes daily even going into our first year of High School where Ryuko would become known as a straight up Punk and I would be know as the Ass Kicking Nerd it took a special kind of Stupid to screw with us though there was almost no one who would Fuck with us though I would often get pulled out by a Man who claimed to be my Uncle because I was so far ahead of the other Students since I clearly inherited the intelligence of my parents but He was really my Sensei His name was James Richard Grey an odd Name for a Man living in Japan but he said he had His reasons for leaving America but those weren't really any of my concerns He was a very skilled Martial Arts Master and extremely talented in the Way of the Sword he would train me to the point of exhaustion and during free time I would train with Ryuko using some dull edged swords i got she seemed to enjoy it though slowly as time passed these memories started to fade and I had a tough time remembering why I was even doing this training."_

 _"Oh My God! Are you seriously telling that story again."_

 _"Shut Up I'm Busy! Anyway something happened that changed everything the War against Life Fiber would soon begin."_

* * *

 **Press The Skip Button**

* * *

"God Damn You Both You're Gonna Pay For This!" a beaten and bruised Male Teenager proclaimed as he got up from the ground and ran away with his group of pathetic wannabe thugs Asura scoffed at this empty threat before spiting blood out from his mouth and onto the ground as Ryuko walked up next to Him to glare at the retreating teens with Him.

"Hey Fucktards I Didn't Start This Fight Jackass But We Sure As Hell Finished It!" Asura shouted after them.

"Yeah It's Not Our Fault You Little Bitches Can't Take A Real Punch!" Ryuko added just as loudly as She wiped some blood away from Her lip Asura wiped some blood away from His nose glancing to the side Ryuko noticed a pair of glasses on the ground so she picked them up cleaned the mud off and checked them over, "Hey hold still for a second okay."

"Huh uh for what Ryuko...?" Asura began turning toward His Friend but was cut off as Ryuko carefully put His glasses back onto His face after a and after a few seconds of looking Him over to make sure that they were still in good condition and were not broken in any place She let His head go but not before pushing the nose piece up, "Uh Thanks for that."

"Yeah it's uh no probably I can't have my Best Friend walking around sightless or with broken glasses after all why do you think I carry around your spare ones." Ryuko stated as both Her and Asura blushed slightly.

"We should probably get out of here and patch ourselves up." Asura said changing the subject.

"Yeah we are pretty messed up aren't we we'll sneak into my room it's not as far away as yours so this way we won't get into trouble for fighting again I hate detention." Ryuko added with that decided the two trouble makers took off in a full sprint toward the Girl's room they remained on undetected and unspotted as Ryuko opened the window and the two went inside shut the window back up and covered the window in no time at they had taken care of their injuries which were only minor scrapes and bruises pretty easy to cover up now they were on laying on top of Ryuko's bed with music playing in the backround their heads next each other as a comfortable silence set in between the two.

"Hey Asura can ask I you a question?"

"You just did." Asura replied without missing a beat Ryuko just groaned, "Yeah that was pretty bad...What's is it Ryuko?"

"Why do always seem different when fighting versus well...anything else you do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well normally you're pretty relaxed ya know calm but whenever your or I get insult and then into fights you change."

"Hmm I guess I just have another side to myself whenever I get angry."

"Huh yeah alright I'll accept that as an answer...Hey is it possible that you like blackout or something?"

"No I don't think so I mean I fully conscious and I know what I'm doing so it can't be that." Asura replied as both he and Ryuko placed their hands behind their heads while crossing one leg over the other, "You've got great taste in music."

"Uh Thanks." Ryuko blushed along with Asura but they both looked away hoping the other wouldn't notice.

 _"He's/She's my Best Friend there's no way He/She thinks of me that way."_ they both thought as they tried to fight off the blush on their faces suddenly without any warning there was the sound of loud knocking on the door this made panic set in as Asura rolled off of the Bed to hide behind it while Ryuko dash to turn off the music and opened the door up.

"Yeah what is it?" Ryuko asked it was some other Female Student who looked slightly nervous about standing here.

"A letter came for you it arrived in the Main Office and I was asked to believer it." the Girl replied surprisingly not stuttering as She held Her arm out despite Her nerves Ryuko took the envelop from the Girl's hand and slammed the door shut in one fell swoop she only spared a single moment to glance down at the letter before an angry look overtook Her face and tossed it away causing it to fly through the air and land on the bed which Asura soon popped back up.

"So what's with that look on your face?" Asura asked resting his elbows against the bed and fists against his cheeks meanwhile Ryuko was shaking with rage Her arms crossed looking like She was ready to punch something or someone.

"Ugh Just Take A Look for Yourself!" Ryuko snapped a tick mark appearing on Her forehead as She leaned on the door.

 _"Yep She definalty wants to punch something right now it's a good thing that Girl left when She did and even better I'm over here out of Her fists range."_ Asura thought picking up the letter and sitting on the bed again dead center with his legs in the criss cross position looking at the envelop he read it and understood why Ryuko looked so upset.

"Tch what bullshit a 'Message sent directly from the Lab of Isshin Matoi and Aimi Sharapova' great now they want to talk to us after all these years of not contacting us and now they remember 'Oh yeah we have Kids'." Asura scoffed crossing his arms as He now understood why Ryuko attitude suddenly changed without any warning, "So...What do you think?"

"Open let's just see what they want before we decide on anything else." Ryuko sighed nodding Asura opened up the envelop to pull out the letter as he was doing this Ryuko walked up sat down next to Him and looked over His shoulder so that they both could read it as they continued on they grew less angry mostly likely because of Aimi's contribution to the note the basics was that they wanted to talk that was it, "Okay I can't be angry at your Mom she's just too nice."

"Yeah..."

"Plus She lost Her Husband not to long before we were sent off so I can forgive the grief."

"Yep I suppose that's true...As for your Father it seems like he's trying to reconnect with you like Mom."

"Hmm I guess he is..." Ryuko grumbled under Her breath crossing Her arms while looking up at the ceiling.

"So were going back to the Matoi Mansion."

"...Alright Fine We'll Go! But I still don't like it."

"Alright good we'll sneak out tonight meet outside and take the Bus bring whatever Money you have."

"Yeah sure whatever you say boss Man." Ryuko muttered falling back on Her bed as Asura stood up, "See you tonight."

"Yeah I'll see you later tonight for now we should get some rest." Asura replied walking out of the room later in the dead of Night just a little passed midnight Asura and Ryuko snuck out of their rooms wearing some jackets to cover their uniforms and made it out to the Bus Station in no time at all and bought themselves some Tickets and were waiting.

"The Bus should arrive soon it'll take about half way there but we'll need to stop along the way though and get food."

"So going with by all that we should arrive tomorrow close to Night fall and be at the House after Sundown right Asura."

"Yes indeed Ryuko how are you failing Math Class again." Her Best Friend replied joking slightly in response the Female punched him in the arm and soon after this the two bordered the Bus beginning their traveling stopping only to get food, enjoy themselves a little and maybe take some pictures here or there along the way now they were in the Last Bus they needed to ride to get to the Matoi Manner so they decided to get some sleep in the very back of the bus which had the largest seat in the whole thing while using some jackets they brought as blankets Ryuko rested her head on Asura's shoulder while the Male's head was gently resting on Her head as they slumped slightly as they peacefully slept together no Nightmares this time for what felt like hours on end until the Bus jerked to a stop rousing the two Teens."

"End Of The Line Everyone Off!" the Bus Driver announced so Ryuko and Asura rubbed the sleep from their eyes collected their things stepped off the Bus and began walking along the side walk as the Bus took off back to the station.

"So now what do we do?" Ryuko asked looking around, "I don't even remember where the House is."

"I looked it up on the Computer I know where it is so we can either get a Taxi or call an Uber." Asura stated.

"Which one is less creepy?" Ryuko questioned with a slightly disgusted look on Her face.

"Well that all depends on the driver really but I personally trust public transportation slightly more than a random Uber Driver that we don't even know way too many factors with that one." Asura said so with that decided they got a Taxi which picked them up and drove out to the House by the time they arrived sometime after the Sun had already set and darkness took over a little longer than they thought it would take but it took them quite some time to find a Taxi.

"Hey you two wake up we're here." the Taxi Driver stated waking the Teens up from sleep again so they both grabbed what they had with them paid the Man for his serves and stepped out of the car to find themselves in front of the old Matoi Mansion again the sight of the place caused them to drop the bags they had in completely shock as the Driver left.

"It didn't look like this in the last picture we got from the Christmas card your Mother sent did it?" Ryuko questioned as both of the Teenagers observed the damaged building with many broken doors and windows with matching torn drapes.

"No, no it didn't it almost looks this must have just happened recently Oh My God it looks almost like a Small Tornado ripped through here." Asura stated this caused their blood to run cold as they feared the worst could have happened.

"Dad...DAD!" Ryuko shouted running to the Home she once knew so well.

"Damn It No Not Again...MOM...Just Hang On!" Asura exclaimed as He joined in on the shouting and the running into the House the two Teenagers split off to cover more ground Asura ran through the dining room which had blood covering in the walls finding two metal guitar suit cases addressed to Him and his friend while Ryuko rushed through the family room and into the library to find Her own Father slumped on the floor against a book case while He was covered in his own blood with what looked like half a pair of giant Red Scissors impaling Him right through the gut.

"Dad..." Ryuko gasped She looked out the door, "Asura I Found Him!"

"Alright I'm On My Way!" Asura shouted seconds later stomping sounded down the Hall, "Is My Mom In There Too!"

"No She's Not!" Ryuko replied before rushing to Her Father's side as Asura burst into the Room carrying both of the guitar cases he had picked up from the Dining Room, "Dad Just Hang On!"

"Doctor Matoi what happened here?" Asura asked kneeling on the Old Man's left side while Ryuko stayed on his right.

"Something bad happened my Boy but for stop fussing and listen the both of you if the two of wish to lead peaceful lives the two of you will leave here right now." Isshin grunted out holding his daughters hand for a moment.

"Dad stop moving you've lost a lot of blood." Ryuko requested Isshin ignored Her as he realized Her hand to grab the blade edge that was sticking out of his gut Ryuko stared wide eyed, "Dad Stop What The Hell Are You Doing!"

"Doctor Matoi Stop That You'll Only Bleed Out Faster!" Asura exclaimed wide eyed.

"But If You Want To Continue My Fight." the Old Man grunted out pulling the Blade free from his body and tossing it into Ryuko's awaiting hands, "You're going to need that along with the other Swords that are hidden in that Case Boy."

"You shouldn't have done that you God Damned idiot!" Asura snapped quietly, "You only made it worse for yourself."

"I'm pretty much dead already my Boy." Isshin grumbled out with some regret.

"...Stupid."

"Wait Fight what do you mean by Fight?" Ryuko interrupted with a question.

"If you find the other half of that Scissor you'll find the People who did this the one who killed me but Cruel Fates will a lay in wait for you both." Isshin explained suddenly a noise sounded from behind Ryuko and Asura they turned to the window just in time to catch the glint of the other half of the Red Scissors and a Crimson Blade along with two figures.

"Hold You Bastards!" Ryuko snapped at the intruders as She got up into a sprint.

"Damn It You're Not Getting Away With This!" Asura added running with Her then a thought came into His mind.

 _"That Blood Red Blade and that Pure White Red Lined Armor why do they both look so familiar."_

"Ryuko, Asura Come Back Here Just Let Them Go For Now I Haven't Told You Everything I Didn't Tell You Where Aimi Went!" Isshin shouted after them but however the two Teens ignored his calling and rushed outside of the Mansion getting into the driveway to see two figures leaping through the air away from the House Asura and Ryuko were about to give chase again until the House suddenly exploded and was instantly consumed inside a giant blazing fireball.

"Son of a Bitch I knew I smelled something strange while I passed through the Kitchen Damn it I should have known." Asura muttered to himself Ryuko sank to Her knees tears falling down Her face

"Dad... **DAD!** " Ryuko screamed out through Her sobs Asura walked next to Her and kneeled down with Her both remained silent as they watched the inferno rage on until Asura carefully and calmly lifted His arm up and wrapped it around Ryuko's right shoulder pulling Her close to Him without warning She turned and hugged Him tightly.

 _"I should say something but sometimes kind words only make the pain worse."_ Asura thought sadly.

"Please don't leave me too I don't wanna be alone." Ryuko sobbed out burying Her head right into His shoulder.

"I won't I'll never leave you not now not ever I promise." Asura swore as he started crying too upon realizing what this situation really meant for the both of them as some memories came back, "Ryuko are you with me?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked leaning back from the hug.

"Are we going after the people who did this or not?" Asura asked Ryuko's eyes hardened and Her eyes turned into at steely glare as She nodded the Teens released the hug and stood, "Good cause I know where we can start and a few other places we can check it'll take time for us to get the exact place down and we'll need a mod of transportation."

"Yeah a starting place that sounds good and all but where do we get transportation?" Ryuko asked.

"Just give me a second will you I'll be right back oh and hold onto it this?" Asura replied handing her the empty case on his back Ryuko nodded as She took case with a questioning look on Her face Asura walked away and around the burning House carful to avoid anything that might fall on Him a few minutes or so later He came back from around the House dragging a Motorcycle along with Him, "I found this in the back shed it was Dad's he bought sometime before he died."

"Awesome that'll do let's get going." Ryuko stated storing the Scissor Blade half the case She got into Her case and attached it to the side of the Motorcycle while Asura did the same with his only putting it on the other side.

"Hey Ryuko here you go take this and put it on." Asura ordered tossing Her a helmet which She caught pretty easily.

"Hmph Safety first I guess." Ryuko joked as they both put their helmets on and got on the bike, "Hey hold on tight."

"Yeah got it." Ryuko blushed wrapping Her arms around His waist with that Asura started the bike and the two took off.


	2. EP 1 Boxing Gloves Fucking Hurt Man!

**_Author: Okay so in case anyone is wondering the Kamui's name_** ** _Āsenaru it means Arsenal at least I'm pretty that's what it means and the reason for that is because she'll be more advanced with like technology and weaponry so like guns flight and other stuff like that oh and yes the Kamui is in fact a she but uh Asura will have to figure out all of these configurations as He goes on and be able to Āsenaru to Her full potential which I am pretty excited to show off alright I've rumbled enough enjoy._**

* * *

It was seemly a normal Class Room in Honnouji Academy known as Class K with regular students who were in their second year and currently being taught about the Nazi's rise to power by a Man with blue hair named Aikuro Mikisugi though there were a few strange things namely the metal design of the entire room with metal pipes and a bunker door also strange was the outfits they wore Military Style Uniforms for the Boys and Sailor Style Uniforms for the Girls.

"...So in 1933 the National Socialist German Workers Party AKA The Nazis came to power Adolf Hitler was appointed Chancellor and soon after that the Democracy of Post-War Germany became a Fascist Regime." Mister Mikisugi explained suddenly the loud and violent turning of the bunker door caught everyone's attention everything was completely silent in the room for but a moment or so until the door handle very slowly and very ominously started turning again with a constant creaking noise when it stopped turning there a loud bang from the other side of the door bending the metal inwards slightly and breaking it in some places with a second and equally loud bang the metal door gave way and was sent flying across the room but a large leg and foot wearing spiked shoes and pants the door slammed into the window shattering in on itself while also busting a circular hole in it as the debris of the metal door came back and slammed into the floor sending everyone flying from their desks expect for the Teacher himself and a brown haired Girl who was somehow sleeping while all of this loud noise was going on around Her meanwhile out in the hallway a Male figure in a baseball uniform stopped and watched this go on.

 _"Hmm it's weird how that energetic Girl can still sleep so soundly throughout all this noise but I don't really care."_ The Male thought leaning back against a the wall to watch on, _"I'm more interested in what's happening right now who's going down today."_

"Uh we're a the middle of a lesson here." the Teacher called out into the hallway suddenly after a few moments of silence and the shining flash of a few small bright lights an enormous Man wearing an all white suit with three black stars on his chest along with silver armor pieces/spikes on his suit stepped through the door into the light of the class room and out of the darkness of the hallway with one single massive step He slammed his foot down on the ground and stood in front of the teacher easily dwarfing the smaller Man with His impressive and rather intimidating height which is an understatement.

"I'm On Official Business!" The Large Man announced rather loudly to the entire class as other students all looking alike with matching uniforms except with only one black star on their chests formed parallel lines along side the well sides of the extremely tall Man this caused Aikuro Mikisugi to drop the book and piece of chalk that were in each of his hands and dash backwards falling onto his hands and knees forehead to the floor almost groveling on the floor.

"Yes sir." the Teacher replied meekly as the Large Man turned to address the rest of the Class Room.

"You may not know me but I'm The Disciplinary Committee Chair Ira Gamagori!"

 _"Oh Shit! He used His full title whoever He's after is totally, completely and utterly screwed."_ the Male in the hallway thought with a smirk as he watched Ira Gamagori began walking back and forth between the students as he spoke.

"Attention students of class K it has come to our attention there is someone among you who intends to bring harm to Honnouji Academy Now Step Forward And Except Your Punishment!" the Large Man demanded that one brown haired Girl kept sleeping while everyone else was completely calm about this except for one lone brown haired Male student who was sitting next to the sleeping Girl began sweating profusely as he clutched tightly onto a bag in his hands.

 _"Oh well ding ding it looks like we have ourselves a winner."_ the Baseball Player thought smirking as the Thief stood up knocking his desk and chair away this drew everyone's attention causing them to look at Him in shock except for Gamagori who stared at the Thief with malice as He held up some kind of a ball slowly raising it up only to quickly throw it to the ground slamming it into the floor causing an explosion of smoke to erupt out of it blinding everyone in the room and also somehow having it enough power to blow off two different classroom doors and the Thief rushed out.

"Hmph a tear gas bomb not a bad plan at all but good luck getting out of Honnouji Academy unharmed and with your balls still intact." the Baseball player snarked from behind the Thief as He ran away despite the threat He just made no move was made to stop Him though this did make the smaller less than fit Teen increase His running speed as he rounded a corner leading to a set of stairs which he quickly ran down but somehow He failed to notice Gamagori in the windows as he was falling down the side of the building while laughing rather loudly to himself having just jumped from the Classroom K's broken out window the Thief reached the bottom and threw open the door to find Gamagori on the other side in His path to freedom The Disciplinary Committee Chair quickly grabbed the Thief by the collar and hosted Him up to His eye level.

"Did you really think you'd escape me With A Tear Gas Bomb Suzuki!?" the Large Man exclaimed turning around and throwing the Thief away like a like a football sending Him flying across the schoolyard sending the Thief incredible far away with His great strength a few dozen meters the Thief hit the ground ass first going into a roll and then a spin before painfully sprawling out on the ground back first groaning in pain as the Baseball player stood next to Gamagori.

"Now that was one Hell of a toss you must have played ball back your old School."

"Inasa Saito what are you doing here?" Gamagori questioned upon seeing the student stand next to Him.

"Not much I'm just enjoying the show very little new things happen around here so don't mind me carry on." Inasa replied smirking widely Gamagori let out a huff as he walked and the Baseball player walked toward the downed Thief and the two stood above Him along with the One Star Students behind them as a bright light shined from somewhere on the school behind them.

"Ah damn it." Suzuki groaned out rolling over onto His stomach and pulling out a uniform from the bag He still held onto.

"Hmph a One Star Goku Uniform looks like I found our Thief...what are you waiting for try it on." Gamagori ordered at these words Suzuki wasted no time in removing His old No Star Uniform to replace it with the One Goku Star Uniform that He had stolen it was a bit of a tight squeeze which once again is an understatement but He did manage to put the damn thing on and stood up again.

"Amazing I can feel the power surging through out my body And My Soul!" Suzuki exclaimed as the One Star Goku Uniform altered His entire body making Him taller and slim down with slight muscular build to Him now, "I Like It!"

"Yeah that's the power a Goku Uniform can give you." Inasa smirked Gamagori suddenly pulled out a spiked whip and began expertly using it to attack the Thief or more like attempt to attack as Suzuki was now moving fast incredible fast as he dodged, ducked and dipped around the weapon moving so fast that He His well His upper body appeared to be moving like a blur.

"Whoa My Body's Moving Faster Than Fast!" Suzuki exclaimed as He kept evading Gamagori's whip attack.

"Of Course just as Inasa said that's the power of a Goku Uniform." Gamagori explained Suzuki knocked the whip away.

"Then DIE!" Suzuki exclaimed throwing a counter punch at The Disciplinary Committee Chair only for Inasa to intercept it catching it in His hands without even flinching in the slightest instantly draining Suzuki's newly found confidence, "What the Hell?!"

"The power of a One Star is quite overwhelming for most people but you can't beat me for my Uniform is a Two Star."

"He's right while His is a Two Star mine however is a Three Star." Gamagori stated grinning sadistically as the Thief began sweating profusely again as the Large Man leered over Him, "So Sorry But Your Attacks Can't Do A Thing To Us!"

"But Tell you what we'll let you run we'll even again give you a Ten Second head start." Inasa said holding a finger up.

"...R-really...?" Suzuki asked with a slightly hopeful tone that he could maybe still get away however Inasa began chuckling darkly.

"...Oh no dumb ass you are thoroughly screwed." Inasa stated with that Gamagori ejected out two whips from underneath both of His arm bracers and began mercilessly attacking the Thief at a much faster speed then before striking Him multiple times knocking Him all around leaving Suzuki in a dazed state Gamagori raised His arms together and slammed Him straight into the ground face first Gamagori then tied Suzuki up in the whip to began repeatedly smashing Him into the large stone rounded walls that completely surrounded Honnouji Academy on every side.

"SNEAKING A GOKU UNIFORM OUT WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH IT?! PERHAPS YOU'RE A DAMNED SPY WORKING FOR THAT TRASH KOBE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? The Power Of The Uniform Is Wasted On You!" Gamagori proclaimed Inasa shock His head and sighed as he turned toward a Large Tower to see the figure of a Woman standing at the top who was holding a sword.

"Hmph so the Queen Bitch Herself has come out of Her ivory Tower to watch Her attack Toad do some heavy lifting." the Baseball Player mused to himself with an annoyed look as Gamagori moved His arm and the whip for an overhead slam.

"YOU'RE NOT FIT TO WEAR IT!" The Disciplinary Committee Chair roared throwing Suzuki into the wall just above the entrance embedding the Thief into the wall, "Remove that Goku Uniform **NOW!** "

 _"Oh what do you know it's over already...Mmm this place gets so droll and dull."_ Inasa thought turning back to The Disciplinary Committee Chair who pulled His arm back causing Suzuki to go into a spin which actually lasted quite a while when the whip finally unraveled it ended up completely removing the One Star Goku Uniform from Suzuki's body and forming a crater in the wall behind Him that's Gamagori finished retracting his whip to catch the now perfectly folded and surprisingly undamaged Uniform in His hand with the free one He patted the Uniform down twice brushing the dust off He then handed it off to Inasa before turning to address the other Classrooms whose Students were at the windows.

"LISTEN UP STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! Satsuki Kiryuin Your Student Body President Created The Laws Of This School And As Long As I'm Alive Those Laws WILL BE UPHELD!" The Disciplinary Committee Chair shouted at the top of His lungs as a light on top of the Large Tower continued to grow even brighter as Gamagori was ranting on to a nearly blinding level the Teachers and Students were the first to look up at the large building but soon Inasa and Gamagori turned to face the Large Tower and the Woman who was standing on top while covering their eyes from the bright lights.

"Lady Satsuki." the two greeted with a slight bow though one didn't mean it as much as the other.

"A TEN HUT!" Inasa shouted ordering the One Stars who behind them to do the Honnouji Academy salute.

"Your Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin **HAIL!**!" Gamagori introduced for those who didn't know Satsuki slammed Her foot on the metal Tower with the High Heel She was wearing making a clacking noise as Three Others stood behind Her covered in shadows do to the light that Her body seemed to emanating it shined intensely and brightly despite it not having a clear source.

 **"Fear Is Freedom! Subjugation Is Liberation! Contradiction Is Truth! Those Are The Facts Of This World! And You Will All Surrender To Them, You Pigs In Human Clothing!"** Satsuki screamed to the whole school before the light emanating from Her body grew so bright that it blinded the whole school for a moment and just Satsuki, Gamagori and the Three Others had vanished leaving Inasa behind in the School Yard with the One Star Students.

"Alright Everyone Get Back To Your Class Work The Show Is Over! As For You One Stars Know What We Do To Traitors!" Inasa shouted the One Stars looked at each other before nodding, "That's Right String Him Up AS A NICE EXAMPLE!"

 _"Oh God I'm so bored I wish something interesting would happen I don't care what it is even if it some how ends up flipping my entire point of view on life and everything else but what are the odds of that."_ Inasa thought taking off His Baseball cap and wiping the sweat away from His brow as the One Stars got to work, _"Damn Why is it so hot out today?"_

* * *

 **The Very Next Day**

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the Mountain just outside of the town at the docks two figures stepped off a boat together and onto the wooden boards they were Asura Sharapova and Ryuko Matoi metal cases strapped on their backs and a bag in hand while dragging the Motorcycle being wheeled along side them and now here they stood staring up at the Mountain.

"So this is it huh were really here." Asura began, "It's a lot bigger than I was anticipating."

"Yeah I agree there it is Honnouji Academy." Ryuko spoke, "I hope you're ready cause there's no turning back now."

"Tch We've followed the clues this far and I've stuck around why would I leave now when we're this close."

"Good Man I knew I could count on you." Ryuko stated patting Her best Friend's shoulder.

"Look Ryuko we've been friends for as long as I can remember literal years so long as you have my back I'll cover yours too and I promise that I won't ever leave you because you're all I have left too." Asura stated with a small genuine smile which Ryuko returned but both were blushing slightly with that done the two began their journey forwards and then upwards while dragging the bike with them, "Besides if I really wanted to leave I would've done it by now."

"Yeah you know what you're right I guess we just understand each too well." Ryuko said with Her eyes closed for a moment scoffing at the mere idea of either of them leaving their friendship behind for anyone or anything Asura lifted His arm up and formed it into a fist causing Ryuko to open Her eyes smirked and returned the fist bump, "Oh hey by the way before we go any further than this and I forget did you see those big ass letters that were back there?"

"The ones with our names on them yeah I did. What the Hell were those? I am a Man of science and I literally have no explanation for those things." Asura stated looking behind them along with the Female to see nothing behind them floating on the docks.

"Huh they're gone But Oh Thank God! I thought I was losing my marbles for a second there!" Ryuko exclaimed and the two shared a good and much needed laugh as they looked forward and kept on walking they soon found themselves walking through the slums of the city as one point Ryuko stopped and got a lemon which She started eating peel and all while Asura just had an apple.

"Okay who the Hell eats an entire lemon like seriously Ryuko the citrus in that Damn thing is gonna be burning your mouth for days." Asura explained as they walked passed alleyways with groups of rather unsavory looking people Ryuko just shrugged Him off not really concerned about that sort as they made their way through the slums and to a stair case at the same time a young brown haired boy came running down toward the two older teens bumping into them even though they moved to the sides as He pushed passed.

"Oh whoops I'm sorry." the Kid apologized as He ran off with Ryuko and Asura staring at Him with suspicion as they let Him get further away.

"That kid just tried to rob us didn't He?" Ryuko began a large tick mark appearing on Her forehead.

"Yep He most certainly did." Asura confirmed checking His pocket to find that He was lacking something in them.

"Tch alright let's go scare the piss out of Him." the Female sighed as She and Her Male friend walked back down the stairs following after the Thieving Kid who made it down the stairs then to an alleyway that was near the bottom of the stairs and was surrounded by wooden fences to sit on a sack and lean back on a wooden dumpster with a metal top.

"That was a piece of cake." the Boy chuckled to himself as He reached into His shirt and pulled out a half eaten lemon and an entirely eaten apple with only the core remaining catching Him off guard, "HUH Wait I Could Of Sworn I Grabbed Their Wallets!"

"You know what here's a word of advice Pal if you're gonna rob people with pick pocketing use a better trick then the old bump into the chump and take His wallet routine." a sudden voice said the Kid turned His head and looked to see Asura right next to Him leaning against the wooden fence apple core in hand having snuck up silently, "Seriously it's the oldest trick in the book."

"HUH W-what the-where did you? How did you...The Hell?" the Boy said dumbfound at how Asura got the apple core back without Him noticing.

"Always gotta show off don't you Asura." a second voice stated as a hand reached down and took the lemon straight out of the startled Boy's hand the Boy slowly stood up and looked behind Him to see Ryuko sitting on top what He was just leaning on needless to say that both Ryuko and Asura freaked Him out a bit as Ryuko hopped off and stood next to Asura, "Nice manners Kid are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks...or maybe you swing the other way."

"Hey don't get cute with me Bitch..." the Boy snapped back.

"Oh the mouth on this one." Asura mocked in mock sarcastic shock.

"...You too asshole I get way more action than both of you put together."

"Your pillow, imaginary friends and your hand don't count Kid." the Older Male snarked.

"Well if it's true then good cause you can die without any regrets." Ryuko added threateningly the Kid chuckled slightly.

"I was just gonna say that to the two of you...Come On Out Guys." the Kid ordered raising a hand into the air suddenly three other Boys came out from literally no where **(Note: Seriously where'd they come from no where to hide.)** to surround both Asura and Ryuko the tallest one had a thin long metal pipe the second shortest had a chain that He was spinning above His head at fast speeds while the smallest behind them held a chainsaw Asura smirked.

"Aw how cute a gang of wannabe Children thugs yes very adorable Boys but shouldn't you bratty punks be in school."

"Do you even know who you're dissing? Me lightning speed Mataro that's who."

"Hey Asura he gave himself a nickname." Ryuko smirked chuckling lightly while also elbowing Her friend.

"Aw That's just precious now isn't it?" Asura snarked.

"Shut The Hell Up! This is Honno Town's blindest alley my turf it's a dead end for losers, hoes, thugs and scumbags."

"Hmm Is that so well then it's no wonder why you hang out here." Asura smirked Ryuko got a good snicker out of that.

"God Damn It Stop That Already! So if you wanna get Home safe, sound and in one piece..."

"We don't have a Home." Ryuko interrupted feeling annoyed Mataro had already decided to ignore the snide comments.

"...Leave your wallets and step off." Mataro demanded as He and His 'gang' tried to look threatening Asura and Ryuko scoffed their sad attempts at being a threat, "Oh what you don't think were for real."

"Tch Are you serious right now?" Ryuko sighed.

"You know this whole street punk thing ain't working for you?...Same with your crew" Asura added.

"I know right these guys are like the goofiest gang I've ever seen...and we've seen some pretty goofy guys back at our old school." Ryuko agreed smirking, "Anyway if y'all wanna pick a fight that's cool with us let's go."

"GO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Mataro ordered sounding very annoyed/anger and the Three other Boys lunged at the two Older Teens without saying a word Asura quickly ducked down and Ryuko threw out a flurry of impressively fast punches striking all of them across their bodies and just as quickly as it began it was over and the Boys fell to the ground defeated Asura stood up again to brush himself while Ryuko turned around but both glared a Mataro.

"Well that went exactly as expected." Asura mused to Himself with a slightly cocky smirk on His face while Ryuko chuckled meanwhile Mataro was shocked into silence by the Teens arm still raised in the air He then slowly started lowering it when all of the sudden the Four Boys dashed back on their hands and knees foreheads pressed to the ground.

"We Give Up You Two Win." the Four Boys cried sounding quite scared both Aura and Ryuko were caught off guard.

"What the Hell?" Ryuko questioned with a confused look Asura agreed with Her so Mataro stood up to explain.

"We weren't really gonna do anything yo we're a passive aggressive gang." Mataro explained with as arm behind His back Ryuko and Asura stared wide eyed for a moment then looked at each other and silently agreed with one another.

"Whelp we're not gonna fight people who can't fight back." Ryuko sighed.

"So I guess we'll just let it slide this time." Asura added as both He and Ryuko started walking passed the Kids who all let out sighs of relief but then suddenly and without any warning a small brown bag came flying through the air and hit Mataro in the back of the head knocking Him off His feet this made Ryuko and Asura looked back surprised to see a brown haired Girl flying through the air arms crossed out in front of Her like an X, "What the..."

"Hold IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" the Girl shouted before slamming into the still air born Mataro sending the two of them tumbling to the floor up a small set of stairs and into the middle of a dirt road Asura, Ryuko and the Three remaining Boys stared in surprise at the Girl put Mataro in an arm bar holding onto Him rather tightly, "Mugging people at the crack of dawn again huh?"

"Crap It's My Big Sister!" Mataro exclaimed wide eyed the Girl then changed the positions holding Mataro overhead by His legs the back of His neck was pressed against Her shoulder as She pulled down fairly hard on the two limbs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop shaking people down and get your fanny to school!" the Girl exclaimed rather quickly the Older Sister then switched their positions so that now She was sitting on top of Mataro's back pushing His chest into the dirt ground while pulling on only one of His legs this time pulling it toward Her body the whole thing looked rather painful.

"Huh...?" Ryuko began as Her, Asura and the Three Boys sweat dropped at the scene before them.

"You Got A Death Wish Or Something!"

"I'm Sorry I'm Going I'm Going I'm Going I'm Going!" Mataro cried tapping out like the bitch He seemed to be the Older Sister stood up while holding Her and threw Him back down into the dirt not even seconds later Mataro got back up and somehow with His Friends ran off down the street the four Boys were looking at the Teens while shaking their fists, "I Ain't Got Time For Institutionalized Learning You Dumb Ass I'mma Be A Baller A BALLER!"

 _"Whelp I hope we never see Him again or this Girl...Also that Kid ain't balling shit."_

"That dumb little jerk." the Girl muttered to Her self with spite before turning to the two other Teens behind Her.

"Um...?" Asura muttered both Him and Ryuko were blinking in confusion as the Girl picked up Her bag.

"Sorry about that are you two..." the Older Sister began only for the loud ringing of a bell to interrupt Her this made Asura and Ryuko wince while the Girl screamed in alarm startling Ryuko and Asura, "Oh NO! I'm Gonna Be Late!"

"Hang on late for wh..."

"Wait up." The Girl took off running before Ryuko could finish.

"I am so confused right now." Asura muttered as He and Ryuko watched the Girl chase after a trolley train.

"Let Me On Let Me On Let Me On Please Let Me On Please!" The Girl cried as She tired Her hardest to keep up with the moving vehicle before jumping to hold on tightly to the side, "Oh I got on thanks."

"What the Hell just happened?" Ryuko and Asura questioned after a moment of silence while they scratched the backs of their heads in complete bewilderment shrugging it off the two Friends continued on their path upwards.

"Oh-kay so these people are f**king crazy." Ryuko commented one last time.

"Amen to that." Asura agreed as they prepared to take off soon they forgo walking and just used the motorcycle to get up to the top as Asura parked somewhere nearby Ryuko found herself staring up at the top of the walls entrance specifically at the dead strung up figure of a young Male Teen who had a sign one His neck that covered everything of private Asura finished parking the bike against the wall and walked up next to Ryuko, "We'd better get to class."

"Hang on a sec Asura and take a look up there." Ryuko ordered pointing up so Asura followed Her gaze and finger up and He too saw the form of the naked Teenaged Young Man with a sign around His neck and looked closer to read it.

"Hmm 'This is a Naked Pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy Justice has been served' Tch." Asura read off from the sign out loud, "Well now it would seem that this Honno city is a dangerous place."

"Yeah the City does seem pretty dangerous but the school sounds even worse...doesn't it" Ryuko grinned the two Teens began to walk toward the school, "You know Asura something tells me we're gonna find some answers here."

"That or disappointment but what the Hell let's flip that coin anyway." Asura shrugged and soon the Two Childhood Friends found themselves in Class Room K standing at the front of the class as the Teacher wrote away on the chalk board.

"We have two New Students in Class K today so please welcome Ryuko Matoi and Asura Sharapova." Mister Aikuro Mikisugi said not bothering to turn away from the board as giant letters of their names appeared same style as before.

"You're still seeing those letters too right." Ryuko whispered while leaning over to Him.

"Yep it's super freaky isn't it." Asura replied using the same tone, "But I wanna know why is your name of top?"

"I don't know." Ryuko said shrugging it off sudden a the Bowl Haircut Girl from earlier woke up and raised He hand up.

"Oh Ryuko Asura Ryuko Asura over here sit here these desks are free..." the Girl stared ranting on about some other people who one moved away while the other was executed and hung up outside so Ryuko and Asura tuned Her out.

"Ah jeez." Asura groaned out running a hand through His hair.

"What?" the Teacher asked finally facing the class.

"That chick is spazzing out something fierce." Ryuko admitted rubbing the back of Her head.

"Well that's how Mankanshoku usually is...I guess those will have to be your seats enjoy." Mister Aikuro Mikisugi explained with no other real options Ryuko and Asura reluctantly sat down in the seats near the Mankanshoku Girl.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku it's nice to meet you both again and everything." Mankanshoku stated as letters of Her name appeared underneath Her head as She gave an adorable little head tilt followed by an equally small adorable giggle Ryuko and Asura stared blankly at the Girl and those strange letters for a moment neither really sure how to respond to the Girl.

"That Kid the Student Council beat up..." Ryuko began.

"Uh Ryuko I'm pretty sure that guy was actually dead." Asura spoke up from between Mako and His best friend."

"Yeah right that Guy they 'killed' He's tied and strung up out front." Ryuko said casually pointing back with Her thumb.

"Yeah that kind of happens all the time around here...Oh but don't worry you'll both get use to it in no time." Mako stated casually waving it off before pulling out a lunch box setting it on Her desk opening it and eating everything inside within a matter of seconds using chop sticks before falling asleep over said lunchbox as there was a book taped to the front covering Her sleeping form from view Asura and Ryuko went wide eyed with confused looks.

"She's already asleep?" Ryuko questioned as the Teacher began well teaching the class.

"Hey Ryuko after class let's uh ditch Her...I have a feeling we don't wanna be associated with Her." Asura stated Ryuko agreed with Him after class had ended a loud horn sounded and the students left the classrooms Ryuko and Asura were the last to leave the room heading off to who knows where at the moment suddenly Mako came leaping out of classroom K towards the Childhood Friends.

"OH Ryuko Asura!" Mako called over as She flew through the air Asura and Ryuko however side stepped out of the way to avoid Her flying body with blank expressions on their faces causing Mako to crash head first into the floor then go into a roll and then slam into some trashcans knocking them over on top of Her body spilling the trash all over Her and the floor.

"So are we still ditching Her?" Ryuko muttered blankly watching Mako roll around on the floor in pain.

"Yes, yes we are." Asura sighed with that decided the Childhood Friends walked off as the Mankanshoku Girl writhed around on the ground in pain Ryuko and Asura soon were outside but that Mako had somehow caught up with them.

"Aw Why'd you two dodge me like that?" Mankanshoku questioningly whined.

"Well that's normal people do when a weirdos come flying at 'em." Ryuko counter explained Asura agreed Mako whined.

"But I was just trying to give my new Besties a hug."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait Your 'new Besties' when did this happen?" Ryuko spoke confused.

"Sorry to break this but we did not consent to that." Asura proclaimed loudly, "We were also trying to ditch you."

"Well I mean the three of us are desks neighbors so that means we're totally Besties."

"We have no say in this do we." Asura sighed.

"Nope...but that reminds me are those your Guitar cases? Do you two play? Come on play something I'll sing."

"No don't do that that is a terrible idea yo-" Asura began ranting but Mako ignored and interrupted Him by slamming Her bag onto standing on it and singing rather horribly into a banana peel that had previously been on Her head this made both Ryuko and Asura cringe while covering their ears until Asura covered Her mouth, "Please. Just. Stop. Singing!"

"Dear God! Will you calm down." Ryuko requested as Asura removed hand from Mako's mouth allowing Her to step down onto the ground again, "Listen we wanna know what's the deal with this place like who's the top Dog around here?"

"If that's not too much trouble to ask."

"Oh sure it's-" Mako began but cut Herself off when She grabbed the backs of Asura and Ryuko's necks forcing the two of them into a bowing position along with Her, "Ah Look Out Bow New Kids Bow."

"Whoa what the Hell are you doing Mako?!" Asura exclaimed in surprise as both He and Ryuko noticed something odd many other students or every Student more like formed into neat parallel lines with a large walkway between rather then bowing Ryuko and Asura both decided to drop from Mako's grasp and sit on the ground at that moment a large Male made His way down from a large tower between the two lines of Students, "I think I already hate this Guy."

"That's a little blunt Asura but yeah He does look like a arrogant Big Shot."

"Yeah that's because He's a Three Star." Mako explained.

"A 'Three Star' huh?" the Two new Students questioned looking up at the Girl maybe She had something to say after all.

"Yep that Guy is Ira Gamagori The Disciplinary Committee Chairman..."

 _"Um What kind of School has a Disciplinary Committee? Let alone a Chairman for it?"_ Asura thought.

"...He's one of the Elite Four of the Student Council no in fact He's Super Elite three ranks above us no Stars Students..."

 _"That seems redundant."_ Ryuko thought, _"Huh I used that word correctly I guess Asura does leave a good impression."_

"No star?"

"Uh-Huh the Uniforms here have amazing otherworldly powers."

 _"Amazing otherworldly powers?"_ the two other Teens parroted in their heads. _"Hmm now that's interesting."_

"And if you get one I hear that it is so awesome you get all like Superhuman and stuff they're called Goku Uniforms and they go from One Star all the way up to Three Star our Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin..."

 _"That name...Kiryuin I remember it all too well."_ Asura mentally snarled remembering the name His eyes narrowing only Ryuko noticed this reaction but they both decided to set this aside for now and listen to Mako.

"...Hands out Goku Uniforms based on a Students abilities long story short they're awesome you got all that."

"Why are they not giving this stuff to the military?" Asura wondered out loud but no one paid much attention.

"So you're saying it's the Student Council President who's 'Top Dog' right?" Ryuko guessed.

"Seems that way." Asura mused.

"Yeah." Mako confirmed as a bright light shined from the steps the three turned their heads and looked to see a Woman walking down the staircase a sheathed sword in hand and prefect posture, "Speak of the Devil that's Lady Satsuki Herself."

"Where the Hell are those damn lights coming from and how is no one totally blinded around here?" Asura asked using one of His hands to shield His eyes Ryuko suddenly dashed in Satsuki's path cutting Her off from walking any further Asura lazily stood up to full height and joined Her with a slightly bored expression on His face, "S'up Queen Bitch nice eyebrows though not very 'Lady' like if you ask me."

"Not bad Asura...but let me take over." Ryuko whispered over with a slight smirk before turning serious Asura nodded, "So Sorry To Interrupt But We Heard That Your The Queen Bee Around Here If You Are We Got Questions For Ya."

"How dare you." one of the One Stars snarled.

"GET THEM!" another One Star snapped now this time it was Asura's turn so He stepped forward out in front of Ryuko just as the One Stars lunged at them Asura was able to react in time to take them all out in with one single wide and powerful swinging kick striking everyone of the One Star's in their faces knocking them away Asura's foot landed on the ground and slid slightly He then stared up at Lady Satsuki with a cocky smirk as He adjusted His glasses.

"So much for Super Human..." Asura jested mocking the easily defeated One Stars, "Now then Ryuko before you were interrupted."

"Right now where was I...Oh yeah" Ryuko snarked before pulling the Red Scissor Blade from Her case while doing some fancy spinning tricks with it and then pointing it straight at Lady Satsuki whose eyes changed slightly widening at the sight of the blades red glinting in the light it was almost unnoticeable Asura however was able to barely catch this.

"A pair of Scissors?" some random No Star questioned as other Students gawked at the weapon.

"No it's just a half." another corrected.

"Hmm." Lady Satsuki hummed in thought with the slightest glint in Her eyes.

"It's the hugest Scissor Blade ever." Mako gasped holding Her checks.

"Yeah it is but that's only one half of a giant pair of Scissors they're called "Rending Scissors' when conjoined." Asura explained while pulling out His own blades from His case one went on the back of His belt the other one His back.

"And we've been looking all over for the place for the person who has the other half." Ryuko added Her stare as She took on a more mocking tone, "Hey Pres you okay? You look surprised to see this thing like maybe you've seen it before?"

"Yes I noticed that as well." Asura added with a very cold and calculating glance, "She knows something alright."

"I Knew It! You Have Seen It Before Haven't You!?" the Girl Eyed accused.

"And what if I have." Satsuki finally and coldly responded Ryuko was caught off guard for a moment but Her surprise quickly turned back into anger.

 _"She's triggered it's never a good idea to press Ryuko's buttons like this...this always happens with Her violence always ensues"_ Asura thought as time slow down for Him and He glanced toward Satsuki, _"But there's something very about Her...It must be those damned eyes so cold, calculating and determined."_

"You have seen it. You've Got The Other Half Of My SCISSORS!" Ryuko decided with a scream She charged forward up the stairs at full speed passed some stunned One Stars Her Blade at the ready once close enough Ryuko lunged at the unmoving Satsuki fully ready to impale Her until Asura spotted a male figure leaping at Her He wanted to intercept but was prevent from assisting by a Baseball Player so an enormous Boxing Glove collided brutally with Ryuko's body.

"Tek. Ken. Fun. Sai!" a Male voice said announcing His attack as He threw His fist forward which sent Ryuko away flying into a crowd of One Stars which knocked them to the ground Asura grew worried but couldn't get passed His opponent.

"Damn It Get The Hell Outta Of My Way!" Asura demanded blocking the strike of a large Baseball bat with His swords.

"Sorry but not gonna happen...I have my orders." the Baseball player named Inasa replied with a very cold and board tone.

"Bastard...don't you dare underestimate us." Asura spat back pushing the bat away to give a mighty swing which actually force Inasa backwards even with His enhanced strength which shocked and scared Him so Asura got ready to charge again and their fight began.

"Fukuroda...is that right?" Lady Satsuki asked as the Male boxer landed.

"Yes...Captain of the Boxing Club Takarada Fukuroda." He confirmed letters appearing behind Him Asura raised an eyebrow them once again making an appearance, "I'll finish this insolent wench off with you permission of course.

"She's yours and it would seem that Inasa has the other one handled."

 _"Freaking seriously those letters are gonna drive me crazy."_ Asura thought as He blocked a Baseball Bat that continued to increase in size and width.

"MOVE IT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" a very pissed off Ryuko demanded pushing passed the One Stars to swing Her blade at Fukuroda which was block and deflected by His giant sized boxing glove with a metallic sound between the two weapons sort of like a bell Ryuko is quick to recover Her battle stance Asura blocked another strike and kicked Inasa sending Him sliding back, "What's that glove made out of iron or something?"

"Ha don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?" the Male Boxer laughed.

"What the Hell are you on about you're not even wearing a School Uniform." the Gear eyed Girl scoffed.

"What are you talking about a Boxer's uniform needs Gloves And Trunks And Other Stuff!" the Bald Boxer exclaimed while gesturing to the various things He was wearing, "Plus Lady Satsuki gave me this Athleticism-Augmenting Two Star Goku Uniform-"

"That's a bit of a mouthful." Ryuko muttered silently under Her breath.

 _"Well He's not wrong...also where did that chart come from."_ Asura and Inasa thought as the force on their next clash which in in the forced them apart Asura landed behind Ryuko while Inasa landed behind Fukuroda but both were down on one knee somehow they didn't interrupt any of the conversation.

"-It infuses my Boxing Gloves with Power making them harder than hard Stronger Than Steel!" Fukuroda bragged with a cocky smirked He then gestured toward His fellow athlete who was still standing just behind Him, "It's the same case with Inasa's Baseball Bat."

"So how much do wanna bet that He's compensating for something?" the Male Swordsmen asked this caused the Gear Eyed Girl to snicker under Her breath with Inasa joining in a second later as He was unable to hold His laughter back for very long Fukuroda only grew enraged by this.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME DAMN IT!"

"Right anyway I don't really get what you're saying but if they're that tough then we can stop pulling our punches." Ryuko stated prepping Her Scissor blade while Asura smirked and pointed His large blade at their two opponents Fukuroda's rage however continued to grow as He grit His teeth.

"WHAT YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" the Boxer snapped drawing His fist back, "Alright Then GET READY!

"Brace yourself I think we've pissed Him off." the Glasses wearing Male warned as He switched His blade to be in a more defensive position.

"Oh we definitely pissed Him off." the Gear Eyed Girl agreed Fukuroda swung His left fist forward the one with the smaller Boxer Glove covering it causing the red weapon to burst open launching out a countless amount of smaller boxing gloves towards the two transfer students well Asura managed to flip, block and dodge out of the way of the boxing gloves thanks to His training looking quite graceful might I add Ryuko however was not so lucky or well trained as such She couldn't get out of the way and was caught up in a hail storm of punches which mercilessly pummeled Her body.

"Here's A Left Jab To Rule Your ASS! And ANOTHER! And A Left HOOK!"

 _"Ryuko I Knew I Should Have Trained You More You're Just Not Strong Enough YET!"_ Asura thought as He kept moving around with high flips while blocking the attacks Fukuroda closed the distance between Himself and the air born Ryuko while Asura landed on the ground and rushed forward to intercept.

"AND A BIG RIGHT UPPERCUT TO FINISH YOU OFF!" Fukuroda screamed Asura appeared in front of the fist holding His blade in a defensive position seeing this Ryuko caught onto what Her Friend was doing and grabbed onto the back of His shirt as the Boxer's Glove collided with the Blade Asura and Ryuko were sent flying backwards through the air but luckily no more real damage had been both to either of them.

"Ryuko Hey Are You Okay!?" the Glasses wearing Male questioned His Friend as they landed on the ground allowing the Girl to get off of His back.

"Yeah I think I'll live through this." the Gear Eyed Girl replied breathing heavily as She spat out some blood before wiping Her mouth soon it started raining quite hard out of the blue for no reason, "But I don't think I can keep fighting like this and no offense to your skill but these might be too much."

"Damn it all." the Male Swordsman cursed as He notice the Scissor Blade was on the ground in front of Him He then pushed His Friend back a few steps.

"You know I was almost hoping that the two of you would prove to be something more assuming but it's clear that only one of you knows how to properly wield you weapon." Lady Satsuki stated as She started walking away as She did so She added a snide comment under Her breath, "Foolish girl."

"HOLD IT! You Better Tell Us What You Know Or ELSE!" Ryuko shouted after Her while clenching Her fist.

"WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! Get Your Ass Back Here And Fight Me If You're So Damn Tough!" Asura challenged feeling confident in His skill.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" a sudden voice shouted this caused both Asura and Ryuko to look ahead to see Fukuroda lunging toward them feet first using His Boxing Gloves to prop Himself up and propel Himself forward much like a bullet out of a Gun with a double kick which but thanks to Asura's blindly quick reflexes as a result of His training He was able to block the attack with His sword Fukuroda then hissed out, "No speaks to Lady Satsuki that way no one."

"Well guess what pal? We Just Did!" Ryuko taunted back, "What are you gonna do about it Johnny I know you can't beat Asura alone."

"Oh right thanks for reminding me." Inasa said rushing toward the pair Bat in hand ready to join in the attack Ryuko sweat dropped realizing Her mistake as Asura planted His blade into the ground so He could keep it stable with one hand as He reached around to His backside to grab the handle of His shorter blade and draw it out allowing Him to block Inasa's weapon then with a mighty push Asura used His strength forcing the two back with some difficulties.

"Confiscate their weapons if you can." the Queen of Honnouji a Academy as She turned around almost interested and impressed with Asura's strength the key word being almost this only served to piss off Ryuko and Asura even more as the Male switched to a more offensive fighting stance.

"Yes Ma'am." both Inasa and Fukuroda replied in unison however one seemed reluctant and begrudging to follow through with such orders.

"You'll never to take these Blades away from us you got that never." Ryuko snapped, "Asura I think we need a new plan."

"Yeah we do." Asura replied nodding in agreement while sheathing His swords and tapping His chin in thought.

"So uh...do you have any ideas?...Because I can't think of anything at the moment."

"Actually yes I do have a plan I say it's high time we bust out a Secret Technique it's an all or nothing gamble of a Technique."

"Hmm 'a Secret Technique' huh? That sounds interesting." Inasa stated smirking, "Now doesn't it Fukuroda."

Whatever it's not like 'a Secret Technique' will save them." Fukuroda scoffed, "SO Bring It On I'm Ready For IT!"

"Wow 'A Secret Technique' That Sounds So Amazing!" Mako gasped while holding Her checks as stars appeared in He eyes.

"Very well then show us this 'Secret Technique' of your Transfer Student before you are beaten." Lady Satsuki demanded Asura grinned at the challenge.

"Okay so 'a Secret Technique' that's your plan well it sounds good Which Secret Technique Do You MEAN!?" the Gear Eyed Girl questioned.

"So you really can't guess I thought that you'd be able to figure it out." the Glasses wearing Male replied , "Given the hopeless situation we're in right now."

"Well It's Just That You Teach Me A Lot About Secret Techniques! Like that one finishing sword strike what did you call it Sen'i Sōshitsu right? _"_

"Alright fair point uh so it's the Secret Technique that was taught to me by that Old Man with a Prosthetic Left Hand the one we met on the way Here."

"Oh right that one...yeah it sounds great let's go let's do it."

"Alright no that little discussion is settled how about we finish this." Inasa insisted.

"And by that He means finish you." Fukuroda continued.

 _"Yes we/they fucking get you stupid douche."_ the three other Combatants thought.

"Alright let's see this Secret Technique of yours before you bore me." Lady Satsuki demanded growing ever impatience.

"Alright then but first a little explanation so you know the kind of power you're up against." Ryuko said dramatically, "Do you see how banged up I am?"

"Uh yeah...sure we do." both Athletes replied confused at the situation before them.

"Her upper body is thrashed now but Her legs are fine." Asura continued slapping His right thigh, "And I didn't take any Hits so my body is in great shape."

"Uh Oh-kay." the One Stars & Twos Stars muttered still confused and not really sure where this was going.

"Oh SHUT UP! This Is Important To The Technique So Listen." the Gear Eyed Girl snapped.

"Alright get ready for it cause this will end it all..." the Glasses wearing Male began rather dramatically as He slowly bent down to pick up the Scissor Blade.

"Cause the Secret Technique is..." Ryuko continued as Asura stood again and the two teens turned around facing away from them but still looking backwards.

"To know when you're outmatched and thus...MAKE A TACTICAL RETREAT!" Both Transfer Students yelled as they comically took off running at full speed toward the entrance of the Academy everyone couldn't help but totally and completely dumbfound and wide eyed at the scene before them some Students even fell to the ground legs pointing up in the air even Satsuki who normally had a cold and calculating look was replaced by a look of totally surprise and slight confusion.

"Wait isn't this just us running away?" Ryuko questioned as Asura tossed over Her Scissor Blade which She easily caught.

"If it is then I don't care so just keep running Run For Your God Damn LIFE!" Asura retorted as they both jumped on the Motorcycle.

"I guess they're going Home." Mako muttered to Herself as She watched Asura started up the Bike while Ryuko looked

"Are following us?"

"No I think our running away move caught them off guard...we've got time NOW DRIVE!" the Gear Eyed Girl exclaimed Asura quickly started up the Bike and drove off with Ryuko holding on tightly arm around His chest while the other kept grip on the Scissor Blade as they fled they ended up accidentally knocking over some poor Delivery Man who was also on a Bike knocking both the Man, the Bike and the Deliveries to the ground.

"You Assholes You've Ruined My Deliveries!" the Man shouted after them while waving His fist around in the air.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" the two shouted back up to the Man at that very moment Fukuroda made it to the exit just in time to see the two going downwards at impressive speeds and Inasa slinked into the crowd oping not to be noticed as His eyes nervously glanced around.

"Damn it well I'll give em this they know how to run away that's for sure." the Male Boxer Muttered under His breath all while the teacher Aikuro Mikisugi watched on with interest after this whole fiasco was said and done both Inasa and Fukuroka were called up to Lady Satsuki's office where Inasa was was forced to beat on Fukuroda's using His Bat until it finally snapped in two from the strain and force of repeatedly being slammed against that was Super Durable and both Athletes soon collapsed in kneeling positions from the pain & exhaustion Inasa breathed out heavily as His muscles cries out in pain from swing that Bat for hours as His now broken bat clattered to the floor while Fukuroda was in far worse shape.

"YOU DAMNED IDIOTS!"

"We're sorry sir we have no excuse to offer." both Athletes apologized as a Butler poured Lady Satsuki some tea and She calmly took a sip.

"You let them mock Lady Satsuki you allowed them to escape AND YOU FAILED TO CONFISCATE THEIR WEAPONS AS ORDERED!" Ira Gamagori snapped before turning His head to His green haired companion, "A Mistake Made By A Member Of A Club You Run Is Your Mistake UZU SANAGEYAMA!"

"YEAH I KNOW DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN HAVING INASA DOING THAT PUNISHMENT FOR KICKS HERE!" Sanageyama snapped back as He fell into a chair and put His feet up, "...And by the way the Disciplinary Committee should've step in when those two dissed Lady Satsuki and that's your mistake."

"I found some Intel on the Transfer Students they've been starting Fights in the Eastern Kanto Region at Schools ruled by Honnouji Academy." a blue haired Male stated turning away from His computer, "Apparently they were 'Personal Spats' that's why we never received reports."

"Such negligence..." Lady Satsuki sighed, "Inform our Branches to keep an eye out for them."

"At once My Lady."

How shocking the Toad, The Monkey and The Dog screwed up big time." a Second female mocked before looking at their president, "Hey Lady Satsuki you wanted to have those Blades confiscated right? Are they really something we should be that worried about."

"They're weapons designed to combat Goku Uniforms." the President Revealed bluntly the Elite Four had mixed reactions of surprise.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No way."

"Why and how do they have Weapons like that how did they get their hands on them?" Gamagori questioned Himself out loud

"What are their Names Hoka Inumuta?"

"Ryuko Matoi and Asura Sharapova my Lady." the Computer nerd replied Satsuki was briefly caught off guard by this revaluation as She lowered Her cup.

"Matoi...Sharapova huh how interesting." Lady Satsuki mused to Herself with a small unreadable smirk on Her face meanwhile after about a couple hours of driving Asura and Ryuko reached the Matoi Manor at the Girl's request much to the Boy's confusion but He decided not to argue with Her knowing it was a losing battle but they strangest thing was that as soon as they parked Ryuko jumped off the Bike and ran inside the rubble and remains of the Building leaving Asura sitting alone sitting in the rain and even more confused the Male quickly got off the Bike and followed after His Female Friend.

 _"I didn't think She'd be this upset."_ was the only though going through Asura's head as He stepped into the doorway to see Ryuko just standing there looking blankly down at the floor Scissor Blade clenched in hand but not too tightly just as He was about to say something the Female spoke up.

"Father..." Ryuko mumbled as She was remembering the events that happened within these burned walls just Six short Months ago it was the last time She ever saw Her Father alive in years and finally She was talking again for the first time since giving the instructions to leave Honnouji Academy and come here but the tone of Her voice was almost unrecognizable from what She displayed before at Honnouji Academy as tears fell from Her eyes as She stabbed Her blade into the ground resting Her forehead against the handle's guard of the Blade as She leaned over Her tears continued to fall, "I'm sorry Dad if I was so close to finding out who killed you if only I were Stronger damn it then I'd be able to just beat the answers out of Her."

 _"Ryuko...damn it no damn me...I should've made sure we were better prepared for this...And_ _I should say something but sometimes kind words only make the pain worse._ _"_ the Male though sadly not sure what to say in this situation.

"I sorry I couldn't have been of more help to you." Asura muttered sadly while grasping His left arm in His right hand Asura could feel tears stinging His eyes He hated seeing Ryuko this suddenly a trapdoor opened up underneath the Female's feet and everything went into Slow-Mo for the Male as He lunged forward to trying to grab any part of His Friend to keep Her from falling while shouting, "RYUKO HANG ON!"

"HOLY SHIT ASURA I REALLY COULD USE A HAND!" Ryuko screamed as She fell downwards with no resistant to stop Her just when it looked like Her Friend was going to make it and reach out for Her the trapdoor slammed shut behind Her closing off any hope of escape and She fell tumbling down the shaft hitting every wall on the way down further injuring Her already beaten and bruised body while She was screaming out in panic at one point She ended up going through a smaller shaft than a larger one were She attempted to stop Herself using the Scissor Blade up top Asura was pounding on the doors futilely.

"Ugh this is never gonna work...wait a minute." the Male spoke to Himself as He remembered something from before He got up off His knees and began running deeper into the burned down Matoi Manor, "The Basement the elevator there's something down there two somethings that are very important."

"You should be more careful about what you wish for Ryuko Matoi Asura Sharapova." the voice of their teacher Aikuro Mikisugi spoke with a grin while He was holding a button in one hand He then used His free hand to push His glasses up while combing His hair back it only took Asura a moment or two to find the elevator shaft which was round He quickly removed the rubble covering it and jumped down it because He was free falling and Ryuko tried to slow Herself down a number of times, went through tighter tougher spots and was bouncing all over the place Ryuko and Asura landed at nearly the same time with the Female being slightly ahead of the Male and when they did they both ended up creating a large cloud of dust.

"Ow..." both Teenagers groaned out as they sat up Ryuko was in a storage room and had landed on a pile of junk and clothing meanwhile Asura landed in the main Laboratory of His Mother and Ryuko's Father it would've been cool if He wasn't look for three things that were very important to Him.

"Okay first step find Ryuko second step find whatever was left here...third stop talking to myself." Asura said before noticing His arm was bleeding.

 _"Forth be more careful I don't need Ryuko learning about these Life Fibers in me just yet."_ Asura thought as the wound healed up slowly after that He looked around to find an exist to the room and noticed something strange stranger than everything else so far a clean white tube with a glass top the was frozen over with ice making it impossible to see inside curious Asura walked over and ran His none bloodied hand over the glass so He could see inside.

"No way is that...could it really be?" Asura spoke wiping enough of the ice away to see the drained pale body of Aimi Sharapova His own Mother seeing this made His blood run cold but also made you hopeful as He checked the Life Support System of the pod only to learn that it shut already She was dead She had been dead for Months it was must've been the Blood lose from the slash of Her stomach and the tubes draining blood from Her body Asura dropped to knees on the floor and curled up and began sobbing softly to Himself, "Mom...I'm sorry."

"I never knew we had such a big Basement I wonder if Asura ever learned of this." Ryuko muttered as She took in everything before Her She then attempted to stand up only to groan out as the cut She got on Her arm during the Fight with Fukuroda was opened again.

 _"Damn I tour open that cut again."_ Ryuko thought with a another as She bleed all over the clothes while pushing Herself up to Her feet.

"I'd better find Asura then we'll find a way...and then maybe I can stop talking to myself" the Gear Eyed Girl muttered sliding down the pile of junk to land on Her feet behind Her something underneath the junk pile began shifting around after Ryuko had taken a few steps meanwhile Asura had manged to calm Himself down from His little episode and got back up to see a glowing button on the control with words on it said 'Activate Kamui Asenaru' what?

"Hmm 'Activate Kamui Asenaru' that sounds...I think I know that." Asura muttered pressing the button out of the ground appeared a green metal pod next to His mother's pod which opened up with a bright glowing light behind the glass case Asura saw what looked like a completed military uniform it also for some odd reason had some kind of jacket that appeared to have eyes as chest pockets Asura stared wide eyed before walking up to the glass and breaking it getting even more blood on His hand and on the Uniform, "I know you and...I've seen you before right?"

 _ **"I would hope so...because I've been waiting for you after all."**_ a very Feminine Motherly voice spoke as the blood was absorbed into the Uniform it was now staring at Him and Asura stared back wide eyed as it lunged at Him forcing Him to the floor while trying to rip almost all of His clothes off.

"AH! What The Fuck Are You Doing!?" Asura exclaimed a blush covering His face as He struggled with the Military Uniform, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

 _ **"Sorry but I need your blood because I'm tired of sleeping."**_ the Uniform retorted, _**"So If you Won't Give It I'll Take It By Force If I MUST!"**_

"You talk..." the Glasses wearing Male muttered in shock the words just kind of falling from His mouth, "SINCE WHEN CAN MILITARY UNIFORMS TALK!"

 **"Wait..."** a sudden voice but clearly Male said in a begging tone this caused Ryuko to freeze up in Her place, **"Give. Me .More."**

"Who's There." Ryuko shouted into the darkness growing scared as She frantically searched around, "Asura I swear if that's you I will Deck In The NOSE!"

 **"More...I need more...Give. Me. More...MORE!"** the Voice was now demanding and desperate suddenly from behind Her the pile of clothes and junk exploded as something jumped out from it Ryuko swung and weapon but ended up missing as She cut through something else a random a shirt that was flung at Her and was nearly blinded by a beam of light entering Her but She could still see the figure lunging at Her and it was no Human.

"The Hell Is That A Sailor Uniform!?" Ryuko exclaimed though She didn't have much time to linger on that though as She was pin to the wall by Her wrists and hips forcing Her to drop Her weapon as the Gear Eyed Girl could hardly move and was blushing like crazy at the awkward position She was in.

 _"Oh God I Really Hope Ryuko/Asura Doesn't Just Walk In Here Right Now To See Me In This Position This Is Super Fucking Weird And Embarrassing!"_ both Teenagers thought blushing harder Asura was unaware that Ryuko was pinned to a wall in the next room over at the moment and Ryuko was unaware that Asura was being straddled in the next room over both of them unaware that they both were sharing pretty much the same experience the very strange experience of being molested by clothing, _"Whelp is is probably the strangest moment of my life."_

"OKAY YOU'RE SERIOUSLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Asura roared while trying to kick the uniform away, "IF YOU GET OFF NOW I WON'T SHRED YOU!"

 _ **"I'm sorry."**_ the Military Uniform spoke in a softer tone and they both stopped struggling, _**"I am sorry...BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR BLOOD!"**_

"YOU TRICKY BITCH!" Asura yelled as He was caught off guard allowing the Uniform to finish ripping His clothes off and start forcing itself onto His body.

 _ **"I WILL FORCE YOU TO ME ON IF YOU DO NOT DO SO WILLING!"**_

"THIS IS SUSPECT AS FUCK YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?!"

 **"Don't Leave Put Me On PUT ME ON!"** the Sailor Uniform demanded as it ripped open Ryuko's top and was now basically fondling Her as She struggled.

"You Talk SAILOR UNIFORMS DON'T TALK!" Ryuko gasped as She tried to force the things selves from Her Breasts.

 **"Wear Me And Feed Me Blood I Don't Wanna Go Back To Sleep!"**

"Oh My God How The in Hell Did You Learn How To Talk!?"

 **"You're Wasting Time Don't Be Scared Put Me On PUT ME ON** **PUT ME ON** **!"**

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU PREV BUT NOW ONCE AGAIN HOW ARE YOU TALKING!"

 **"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW."** the Black Uniform snapped.

"It Kind Of Is Important Since When Do Uniforms Talk-OH GOD NO!" Ryuko exclaimed as She lost balance and was forced to the ground.

 **"Stop Talking If You Don't Put Me On Right No I'll Force You To Put Me On!"** the Uniform stated finally getting all Her clothes off a split screen form between our two Heroes as a dust cloud formed around the Teenagers and Uniforms as Ryuko and Asura left out muffled screams & groans.

"STOP IT!/GET OFF ME!" the Two Teens yelled as small explosions of red and green appeared in the dust cloud.

 **"There You See A Perfect Fit ./I Must Say We Look Good Together."** both Uniforms stated.

"DAMN IT YOU FREAK!/LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!" Ryuko and Asura yelled as they got up screaming while holding their head as immeasurable power surging through their bodies flowing into and all throughout their veins intensely as red and green electricity danced around them this energy kept building up before bursting outwards and outwards into the air causing Asura and Ryuko to throw their heads back and cry out in pain however the pain soon faded almost as quickly as it came and the wild energy was no longer being blasted out by the Uniforms allowing Ryuko and Asura to get a good look at themselves Ryuko looked like She was now wearing a two piece armored red and black bikini that only a stripper would wear and Asura was wearing an entirely green outfit complete with a trench coat with football like shoulder pads that totally left His chest & abs exposed but underneath that was a leather battle harness and nothing else His pants however were another story they totally showed off all His muscles and everything else the ass, thighs & shins luckily enough there was a cup in front His crotch but the combat boots seemed to be almost as skin tight as the pants at the top not the bottom Asura also noticed that His glasses were different completely and futuristic looking with a single black tinted lens needless to say neither Teen was very comfortable with this look.

 **(Author Note: I feel dirty like I just wrote a rape scene or something which is basically what that was I need a fucking shower...hang on.)**

"OH MY GOD" WHAT KIND OF KINKY OUTFIT OUR YOU?!" Ryuko screamed freaking out hardcore.

 **"This is what I am."**

"Yeah Well That Doesn't Answer My Question!" Ryuko stated as She started trying to tear the outfit off to little success.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?!" Asura yelled coming down from being so pissed off.

 ** _"Did you not read the button I'm a Kamui as for why we look this way when we are transformed I am unsure."_**

"Well At least we're getting somewhere like halfway somewhere anyway...next questions what is a Kamui and why should I care."

 _ **"Kamui means God Robe and I am Kamui** **Asenaru that means Arsenal as for why you should care I grant my wearer Superhuman Abilities."**_

 _"I swear those letters are gonna drive me up a wall."_ Asura though as Asenaru name appeared floating in the air next to Asura.

"Really you're being totally honest me me now so am I the one who was meant to wear you?" Asura questioned noticing that He felt more powerful.

 _ **"To put it in simple terms yes now allow me to show you what I can do."**_ Asenaru requested.

"Oh Fuck The Hell Yes!" the Glasses Wearing Male exclaimed as He felt both new power and adrenaline flow through Him given Him a kind of high He was quite eager to test out what He could do now it seems Asura and Asenaru were getting along Ryuko however was not was still pulling on Her Kamui.

"COME ON DAMN IT GET OFF OF ME! I SAID OFF! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF...IF YOU DON'T COME OFF I'M GONNA RIP-" Ryuko was interrupted as the force of Her own pulling downwards literally propelled Her upwards into the stone ceiling above creating a dust cloud and a crater but weirder then that Ryuko didn't feel the impact no pain at all and She was left absolutely shocked by this, "How the heck did that happen and why couldn't I feel it at all?"

 **"This is our power I awakened when I drank you blood and when you put me on or rather when I am worn by you we can activate that power."** The Sailor Uniform explained Ryuko was still confused.

"What are you...r-really?"

 **"I do not know."**

"Don't give me that crap you were just telling me how you work."

 **"I can explain the current phenomena but there is still much I do not know...what you call** **memory** **I have gaps in mine I can't remember many things. "** the Article of Clothing revealed this struck a bit of sympathy from the Gear Eyed Girl.

"What do you remember?"

 **"I can remember the Man who made me He had a long white beard, an eye patch, He wore a white lad coat, He was stoop, wore** **sandals** **all the time, He used a cane to get Himself around and He had a mouse of His shoulder at almost all times."**

"That sounds exactly like my dad." the Gear Eyed Girl exclaimed as She jumped down from the ceiling to safely land on the ground below them.

 **"Your Dad?"**

"Yeah my Dad His name was Isshin Matoi and I'm His Daughter my name is Ryuko...but why did He make you?" the Gear Eyed Girl questioned before a though came to mind, "...Hey if I've got you maybe me and Asura really can beat those assholes you're coming with me...Senketsu."

 **"Senketsu?"** the now named Uniform questioned blinking in confusion Ryuko didn't answer right any instead She grabbed a dirty sheet from the nearest pile.

"Yeah everyone needs a name even you and since my blood woke you up it's perfect because Senketsu means Fresh Blood." Ryuko elaborated smiling.

 **"Hmm."** Senketsu hummed in thought mulling over the Name He had been given and was quick to decide that He liked it.

 _"Those letters...Tch never mind that now I better get back up there and find Asura."_ Ryuko mentally sighed as She put the sheet over Herself like a cloak and began looking for an exit with some help from Senketsu meanwhile Asura was lifting some heavy object that He found in the Lab.

"We should probably get out of here and find my friend Ryuko Matoi." Asura stated as He carefully lowered His one hand to set down the heavy Lab equipment He then began rolling His shoulder, "She fell down here somewhere not long ago and I need to find Her soon."

 _ **"Before we I need you to do something go and grab that metallic belt from the pod I was in."**_ Asenaru spoke this made Asura turn to face the pod.

"Belt...huh?" Asura muttered walking toward the pod to find to retrieve the Belt which He saw sitting down at the bottom, "This must be it."

 _ **"Indeed we'll be needing that."**_ the Kamui confirmed so the Male in glasses reached in to pull out the belt and put it on looping it around His waist.

"So what does this thing do for us?"

 _ **"It'll allow me to safely draw blood from your veins so I can remain active without taking too much and allow you to transform back and forth before between your normal and** **Kamui mode."**_ Asenaru explained the Male wearer simply nodded as He clipped the front of the belt together.

"Alright that sounds good." Asura replied, "Say can we change back to the normal Military Uniform look?"

 _ **"Yes of course we can I can change into a more dormant anytime when we're not in combat."**_ Asenaru confirmed in that next instants Asura's Kamui changed into a normal green looking Military Uniform in a Flash of light, _**"If you don't mind my asking why did you want me to revert?"**_

"Oh I uh was just getting a little chilly there with my Body all exposed like that." Asura explained tugging on the jacket, "This is much warmer thank you."

 _ **"Hmm...very well let's get going then...and find this Ryuko Matoi Friend of yours."**_ Asenaru smiled if She had a mouth that is She then looked around for a moment, _**"Before any of that I want to let you know there was another Kamui down here this Ryuko friend of yours may have found it."**_

"Right hmm if that's the case I'm sure She will have found Her way out of here by now and She'll be waiting for me by the bike She's tough after all...She can pull through just about anything." Asura replied as He walked back over to elevator and began climbing back up the shaft with a surprising amount of ease and speed even with Life Fibers enhancing Him it appears that even a dormant Kamui could increases ones abilities.

 _"Interesting I wonder what else I can with this thing activated."_ Asura thought as He reached the top and climbed out over the ledge.

"ASURA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Ryuko shouted from outside the burned building Asura chuckled lightly at this, "Seriously It's Not Funny Let's GO!"

"Yeah I'm Still In Here Hang On!" Asura called out as He walked forward and stepped through the rubble and then through the burned away door the Male walked out to see Ryuko standing there wearing a cloak, "I guess that means She found that other Kamui and is embarrassed by it."

 _ **"Indeed showing off that much skin would make most uncomfortable...wouldn't it?"**_ Asenaru agreed with a slightly mocking tone as She glanced up at Her wearer who crossed His arms and decided to ignore Her for the time being as He walked over to Ryuko who was standing next to the Motorcycle.

"There you are what were you..." Ryuko began but cut Herself off, "...What are you wearing right now?"

"Something like what I assume you're wearing under that cloak." Asura replied, "But mine is in a dormant state for now."

"...oh so that thing you're wearing is like Senketsu."

"...Senketsu?"

"It's what I decided to call Him."

 _"Great now I sound crazy."_

"Hmm interesting naming choice that means 'Fresh Blood' if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah that's right."

"That's a pretty good name according to the tank I found this in She's named Asenaru."

"Asenaru huh that means 'Arsenal' am I right? I wonder why it's uh She's called that?"

 _"I wonder if the one He's/She's wearing can talk too?"_ both Teenagers mentally questioned.

"Anyway with Senketsu I'm pretty sure I can beat that Boxer Guy now." Ryuko stated with total confidence, "And then we'll beat the answers out of Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Alright I'm liking how confident you sound let's go back and kick their asses if you can take that Boxer down then that Baseball Player won't be able to handle me anymore...I'll pound Him into the ground this time around." Asura stated with that the two got back on the Motorcycle to return to Honnouji Academy.

* * *

 _ **Author: So that's it next time will the final boxing Battle with Takaharu Fukuroda I just wanted to get the Kamui intro out of the way.**_


End file.
